Nerds Like It Hotter
by Shadowfax27
Summary: RyanGreg SLASH! Ryan knew the risks of falling in love with Greg and being in a longdistance relationship. Now, who moves where when the urge to be together finally wins out? COMPLETE!


**TITLE:** **Nerds Like It Hotter (one-shot)**

**AUTHOR & BETA:** Shadowfax27 (Yeah, mistakes make me human…)

**CHALLENGE:** #7 – Best Seller's List

**WORD COUNT:** 530

**DISCLAIMER:** Me no own… You no sue… blah, blah, blah… Get the picture?

**SPOILERS:** None, really.

**RATING:** PG-13

**CHARACTERS:** Ryan Wolfe/Greg Sanders

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** First time writing a really short drabble in response to a challenge. First time writing a Ryan/Greg pairing. From the book entitled, Nerds Like It Hot by Vicki Lewis Thompson. Also in response to a question I've been wondering about should these two hotties ever get together.

_**Dedicated to all Ryan/Greg shippers, especially: sandersidle, silhouette, szmandatogoholic, hollie, lifestyle, jesika, krinkle04, hestia, frostbite, piaculum de fatum, and to all newbies in the sizzling RuGged WoNders Forever Ship!**_

-----

Nerds Like It Hotter

The question had always hung in the back of their minds… well, at least in _his_ mind: who would move where if they ever decided to get together?

No… scratch that.

Who would move where _when_ they finally _did_ get together, as was the case now?

Ryan Wolfe had always been a thinker, always the one to analyze anything and everything. He knew from the beginning that it was extremely risky to fall for one Greg Sanders, seeing as they were very much opposites in terms of personalities and habits, not to mention that Greg lived all the way in Las Vegas.

But he loved every moment he had spent with Greg in the few days they had spent together in Atlanta, Georgia where they had first met during a forensics convention, and it only grew as they spent more time talking with each other over the phone. Ryan could honestly say that he had never felt more alive than when he was with Greg.

He couldn't help it that his heart wanted what it wanted and that he ended up falling in love with Greg in the process. He had missed Greg so terribly. So much so that everyday they had spent apart was like torture to him; the only solace was the fact that he at least still got to hear Greg's voice over the phone almost everyday.

And now, lying in bed, deeply entwined with his lover after having had no physical contact with him for nearly seven months, he found himself thinking once again, even as he felt a comforting surge of relief and anticipation as they finally, finally decided to be bold for once, to take a risk, and to make their relationship 'official' by taking it to the next level… hence, the _almost_-dreaded move.

Las Vegas?

_Definitely_ hot.

Miami?

Even hotter.

He sighed, unconsciously running the tips of his fingers along the pale flesh that was haphazardly draped over his chest. The sleeping form stirred slightly, snuggled up against him, and then buried his face even more into the cradle of his neck. His lips curved up into a dreamy smile as his fingers stilled for a moment, his arms tightening around the sleeping form as well, both clinging to the other as if they were each other's lifeline, as if they were each other's missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle…

Now, finally complete.

He turned his head and kissed the blonde mess next to his face before closing his eyes once again. His thoughts began to wander once more before he captured it, forcing his mind to dwell on only one thing: together.

Ryan Wolfe.

Greg Sanders.

Together.

At last.

And that thought alone silenced any other thoughts he had as another brilliant smile graced his face.

Still, as cliché' as it may be, he knew this one plain truth: that some like it hot, and others might like it cold…

But nerds such as they definitely like it _hotter_.

Yet wherever they finally decided to live, it didn't really matter much to him as long as he had Greg Sanders in his arms… as long as _they_ were in each other's arms.

The End.

-----

**_Reviews feed my writing addiction and 'might' help alleviate the blockage._**

**_Feed me…_ **

**A/N:** Yeah, I know… I didn't really answer the question as to which place they decided to move to. I'm leaving that up to you and your preferences and reasons. I was more concerned with the fact that they were finally together. So, the point of this drabble was that it didn't really matter who moved where as long as they were together… and that was more than enough for both of them.

And yes, I also know that I haven't updated in a while, and here I am, posting something totally new, even though it's a one-shot. I'm still really busy, but I missed writing. Besides, I'm also currently having some major blockage on the creative writing side of my brain – the one involving my current and incomplete fics, so apologies for the lack of updates. At least this little drabble helps me to feel accomplished, if only a bit. Told you guys I'm psychotic! But I promise that I'm working on updates whenever I can.


End file.
